


Insignia

by ChickenXD



Series: Papaisa [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa walks in to work with a hickey one day and everyone is inevitably suspicious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignia

            “What happened to your neck, Isa-kun?”

            Isa touched his neck, trying to feel for bumps or anything strange, but found none. His colleague chuckled, and pointed at his right side.

            “Over there. It looks like a bruise.”

            “It’s probably a bug bite,” Isa replied as he pulled up his collar. “It’s nothing major.”

            The lab assistant had a strange smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the report. Isa busied himself, taking a bottle of acid and measuring out the contents -

            “So who is she?”

            Isa poured some of the acid into a flask before turning to look at the assistant, “What do you mean?”

            The assistant cleared her throat – this is a sensitive topic, after all – “Um… you have a girlfriend now, don’t you?”

            Isa seemed flustered for a second, but he quickly looked away, his face bright red. Aha, bull’s-eye –

            “How would I have time for that?”

            He took the flask and left the room, leaving the assistant slightly puzzled.

 

           

            “Whoa, are you sure about that?”

            “Yes. Isa-kun said it’s a bug bite, but it clearly isn’t.”

            Ryuuji was drinking his coffee while listening to the assistant… gossip, basically. He knew exactly what they were talking about anyway –

            Isa, being the youngest in the biology department, always had everyone’s attention. They’ve all worked together for seven years now, so if anything changes about Isa, everyone would know. Especially if Isa shows up with a ‘mysterious’ mark on his neck –

            “Damn, Isa-kun is all grown-up now,” an assistant sighed. “I remember when he was so small and all the lab coats were too long for him…”

            “He used to follow you everywhere, Kawara-sensei,” another said. “He’s found a girlfriend now. I wonder who it is…”

            “Oh, no, he doesn’t have one,” Ryuuji corrected. “I asked him about it the other day, and he insisted on that.”

            “Really? But he’s such a heartthrob!”

            _He really is,_ Ryuuji thought quietly.

            “Well, who knows.”

            The two assistants turned to look at Ryuuji, who was still sipping his coffee.

 

            Isa grunted as he looked at the toilet mirror – it was exactly as the assistant said; there was a red mark on his neck, and it looked like a bruise. He wanted to do something about it – rub it with his hand or something – but he knew it would just become redder and more noticeable.

            He could only sigh as he wet his hands and lightly touched the area. He knew it wouldn’t go away, but he couldn’t just sit and not do anything about it.

            _This is all because of Kawara-sensei._

            He could hear the door click open behind him – he quickly buttoned up his collar and pulled it up to try to cover the mark.

            “There you are, Isa-kun!”

            Ryuuji circled his hands around Isa’s waist, causing him to almost scream in surprise. He looked at Ryuuji through their reflections on the mirror, and let out a sigh. Ryuuji was smiling – he was clearly happy about something.

            “Please don’t surprise me like that, sensei.”

            “What are you doing, Isa-kun?”

            “Just… washing my hands. I was handling acid.”

            “You don’t really need to come all the way here to do that. That’s why we have sinks in the lab.”

            Ryuuji pulled Isa’s collar to look at his mark, but Isa slapped his hand away. Yes, Ryuuji was the one who did it, but… it was embarrassing nevertheless.

            “I told you not to bite there last night,” Isa protested. “Now everyone’s going to find out…”

            “That’s the point,” Ryuuji replied. “I’m just marking my possession. It’s pretty common for us male birds to do that, right?”

            “But the others might tell your – “

            “Shh, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji placed a kiss on the mark, “It’s alright. Let the adults take care of that.”

            “But – “

            Ryuuji turned Isa’s body around and kissed him on the lips. Isa tried to push him away, but he eventually relented and revelled in the kiss. Ryuuji pushed him so that they were leaning on the sink, could feel Ryuuji’s hand creeping up his back –

            Ryuuji’s kisses are rough and sloppy, all teeth and tongue, and Isa would be left breathless every time, but something about it was so warm and compelling that Isa just wanted to kiss him again and again.

            Isa let out a soft moan as Ryuuji pulled away to catch his breath.

            “You’re mine, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji whispered, “I just wanted to make that clear to everyone.”

            “I’m aware,” Isa sighed, “But please be more discreet next time. That mark’s drawing way too much attention.”

            Ryuuji let out a hearty laugh as he mussed Isa’s hair, and Isa could feel his heart melt. Isa loved him so much – loved his smile, his warmth, and his presence –

            “Should I kiss the hickey so that it heals faster, Isa-kun?”

            Ryuuji didn't wait for an answer as he unbuttoned Isa’s collar. Isa remained silent as Ryuuji leaned over, about to kiss that spot –

           

            Right at that moment, the door clicked open.

            Isa could only watch in horror as Tohri walked into the toilet with an equally bewildered look.

 

            “Kawara Ryuuji, have you no shame? He’s fifteen years old!”

            “Nishikihouji-kun, it’s not what you think! Really!”


End file.
